1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air compression type shooting device, and more particularly to an air compression type shooting device in the form of a gun, by which a bullet having velcro fabrics attached thereto is discharged toward a target made of velcro fabrics by means of the air compression so that the bullet is attached to the target, whereby it is possible to confirm the point of impact, there is no risk to lose the bullet, it is possible to use it more safely with improved shooting efficiency, and a weight is put inside the bullet to increase the distance of discharge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to now, a lot of air compression type shooting device have been developed and used. However, most of them commonly use compressed air to discharge a bullet made of synthetic resin. In addition, there is provided an absorption type shooting device using absorption members by which the discharged bullet is attached to the smooth surface such as a glass surface.
Furthermore, there is developed a throwing game using velcro fabrics, by which one throw a ball made of velcro fabrics to the other who receive then the ball with a receiver made of velcro fabrics.
These air compression type shooting devices are used commonly by the children, which have both safety and pleasure.
Among the playing game, however, the air compression type shooting device using the bullet made of synthetic resin uses the compressed air to increase the shooting efficiency. As a result, the shooting efficiency is increased, whereas such a shooting device has an disadvantage that a person or a domestic animal may be injured or a fragile article may be damaged when the bullet is discharged toward the person, the animal or the fragile article. In addition, the discharged bullets are difficult to collect, so the environment may be soiled. Furthermore, the economical loss may be caused because new bullets frequently need to be bought.
Meanwhile, the throwing game using velcro fabrics usually can be used by two persons. This game may not be played indoor since it is restricted by the place. And it can not stimulate interest in playing the game because it has no target.